


너를 위해 (for you)

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: soonhoonetflix [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Scarlet Heart Ryeo!AU, Soonhoon - Freeform, Time Travel, prince!jihoon, time traveller!soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung just wants to pass his Korean folk dance requirement but instead, he’s transported back to Joseon dynasty era where a ruthless prince Lee Hoon reigns.





	너를 위해 (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> — a “scarlet heart:ryeo!” soonhoon!au nobody asks for~ 
> 
> — inspired by @mimimiruku’s fanart entry for TBS soonhoon.

Soonyoung heaved a deep sigh. He frustratedly ran his hands through his hair. It’s already 9 pm and he still can’t find the right steps to choreograph this folk dance their professor required them to do for their final showcase.

He felt his phone vibrated from his pocket. It’s Junhui, one of his groupmates.

“Hello?”

Soonyoung groaned. “Junhui~ I can’t do this. I think I’ll mess up our final evaluations.”

“Ya! Don’t say that! You’re Kwon Soonyoung The Great. We believe in you.”

He took a deep breath. He’s a contemporary dance major. Their whole department hails him as the best student choreographer of their batch. He couldn’t believe their history professor would despise him that much enough to assign him to choreograph a folk dance.

“No matter how hard I internalize this, I just can’t, Jun.”

“How about searching for the origin of the dance? I mean, it works with literary pieces right? I’m sure it could work with choreography, too.” Jun suggested.

  
Soonyoung spent the whole night inside their school dance studio researching about the origin of the dance.

“Lee Hoon?” He read the name in the article he’s reading. “He’s cute but he looks lonely,” he murmured, a stray tear streamed down his face.

“Why am I tearing up?” Soonyoung asked himself.

Lee Hoon, according to the article, is a ruthless Joseon prince. He didn’t have anyone beside him even on his death bed. His brothers and his subjects left him because of his personality.

He basically died...alone.

“Kwon Soonyoung, stop being emotional over people you don’t even know challenge: failed.” He tsk-ed.

Soonyoung walked towards the corner of the room and decided to take a nap first. He figured he must have been tired from trying to squeeze his brain for dance step ideas.

  
His eyes fluttered open when he felt someone tapping his cheeks.

Soonyoung shrieked when he saw someone hovering above him.

“W-Who are you?”

  
“I haven’t seen you around here. Who are you? What are those clothes? Are you a spy?”

He knitted his eyebrows. “What do you mean spy? I’m a student...” His jaw dropped open when he saw an unfamiliar surrounding. “W-Where am I?” He looked back at the guy in front of him. “Who are you? What did you do to me?”

“I should be the one asking you that.”

Soonyoung slapped his own cheeks. “Kwon Soonyoung, wake up!” Hetried pinching his arms, too. “Wake up! It’s a dream!” He pinched his cheeks this time. “Fuck.”

The other just looked at him weirdly. “You are crazy.”

“Mom! Dad!” Soonyoung screamed.

The guy in ancient robes immediately covered his mouth. “Shut up! The royal guards might hear us.”

Too late because a minute later, said guards are marching towards their direction. He immediately took Soonyoung’s hand and tugged him to a hidden chamber inside the palace.

“You are an idiot! You almost ruin my plan!” The guy shouted at him.

Soonyoung is panting heavily. “Lord, I just want to pass my final evaluation. What kind of weird dream is this?” He is slapping himself again.

The other rolled his eyes. “Why did I even pull you with me? I should’ve let them catch you.”

Soonyoung crouched down and grabbed his hair. “Shit. I’m doomed.”

The other guy was about to walk away when he felt something warm on his wrist that sent a spark of electricity inside him.

“Ya! If you just know who I am, you won’t be able to touch even the tip of my...”

“Help.”

 

                 👑⭐️

 

“So, you’re telling me that you came from the future?”

Soonyoung nodded.

“I’m a top student in Sungkyungkwan. Who are you kidding right now?”

“But it’s really true. I’m a dance major student. I bet you don’t even know what Seoul is.”

“You dance?”

Soonyoung proudly nodded. “I’m the best student in my department. Do you want me to show you?”

He immediately stood up and danced to that song he choreographed just last week.

The guy in robes swooned over the way Soonyoung moves.

The way his hips sways.

The way he moves so gracefully around the room even without music.

And those...hip thrusts. Wow.

He awkwardly cleared his throat when Soonyoung sat down beside him again. “What an uncultured dance,” he said, while blushing.

“Try to say that in the future. You’ll be doomed. Do you even know how to dance?”

The other straightened his robe. “Let me show you how it’s done here in Joseon dynasty.”

He stood up and moved his body gracefully, even more fluid than a flowing water. Soonyoung’s mouth is agape.

“How can someone be this beautiful?” He whispered.

Then he suddenly remembered his final showcase.

“Right! Right! That’s it! You are my savior!” He immediately stood up and hugged the guy.

The other was taken aback. he stood there, frozen, letting Soonyoung crush him into a hug with his heart beating loudly inside his chest.

“What’s your name again?”

The guy flinched. He bit his lower lip.

“H-Hoom. I am Hoom.”

“Hoom, who’s your current king?”

The other averted his gaze. “There’s no king at the moment. The crown prince ran away right before his coronation.”

Soonyoung knitted his eyebrows. “And who is that crown prince?”

“Lee Hoon.” the other answered.

Soonyoung started tearing up again. “Shit, why am I crying again?” He wiped his tears.

“You know him?”

The dancer shook his head. “I just read some articles about him.”

“I’m sorry? But what articles?”

“Something like written record.” Soonyoung replied. “I feel bad for him.”

Hoom chewed on his lower lip. “You don’t know him so how can you feel bad for him. Everyone here hates him.”

Soonyoung stared at a distance. “I’m more than sure he’s just misunderstood. The one who’s on the top is always the loneliest.”

Hoom and Lee Hoon are the same person. At a very young age, he was trained to become the king. He didn’t expect that day to come so soon.

He grew up cold, and distant to others, even to his own brothers. Having this constant fear that everyone will take advantage of him and his power.

He’s afraid of people and their intentions when they get close to him.

Hearing these things from a complete stranger makes him want to believe that there’s a thing called “pure intentions”.

He wants to believe in people and their good hearts again.

“Soonyoung.”

“Hmm?”

He faced the other, stood on his tippy toes and hugged Soonyoung.

“Can you...” Hoom paused. “Can you take me with you? To that place where you came from?”

  
“But...”

“Please.”

 

                   👑⭐️

 

“You know what, Hoom? You really look familiar.”

They’re still on that hidden chamber inside the palace. Good thing, Hoom has some snacks inside his bag.

Hoom almost choke on the biscuit he stole from the kitchen early this morning when he heard what Soonyoung said.

“I think I’ve seen you somewhere but my dumdum brain can’t remember where.” Soonyoung groaned.

“What is a ‘dumdum’?”

The other chuckled. “Oops, I’m sorry. It’s a modern slang for dumb or idiot.”

 

  
“Ancient biscuits are delicious. If ever we managed to get out of here, I’ll buy you a pizza.”

“Piz-what?” Hoom creased his forehead.

“Pi...” Soonyoung said the first syllable with big lip gesture.

“Pi...” Hoom imitated him.

“Zza!”

“Zza!”

“Pizza!”

“Pizza!”

Soonyoung clapped his hands. “You’re a fast learner, Hoom.”

The prince watched the other’s eyes turn into crescents whenever he smiles. He felt his heart ramming inside his chest again.

He unconsciously put a hand on his heart.

“What is this weird yet beautiful feeling?”

 

                    👑⭐️

 

“Just stay right here, okay? I’ll meet my brothers. They promised to help us escape this palace. We’ll go to a shaman so we can go back to your time.” Hoom instructed Soonyoung.

The other smiled at him. It’s been a few days since he’s stucked here. But this guy in front of him takes care of him very well.

“I’ll wait for you.”

Hoom is fighting the urge to kiss those lips.

  
In the end, he couldn’t fight the feeling anymore so before he turn his back on Soonyoung, he leaned down, cupped his bunched-up cheeks and planted a kiss on that soft, plump lips.

“Wait for me.” Hoom said when he pulled away.

“I will...even in a hundred lifetimes.”

 

                    👑⭐️

 

“We’re very sorry, brother, but we’re just following mother’s orders. We can’t delay your coronation.” Lee Chan, one of Hoon’s brothers told him.

“You both tricked me!”

“We’re just following orders, brother.” Lee Kyeom answered. “Our country needs a king.”

They locked Hoon inside his chamber. It’s the queen’s order until the coronation day. A lot of palace guards stood outside his room.

Lee Hoon couldn’t think of anything. His mind is wandering on that man who promised to wait for him no matter what.

He heard the guards talking the next morning.

“That weird man will probably be executed today,” one of the guards said.

“Where do you think he came from? His hair color and his clothes are not from here.”

Hoon froze at what he heard.

With all his strength, he tried to push the door of his chamber until it is fully destroyed.

He ran towards the execution area. There, he found Soonyoung kneeling down under the heavy rain. He is so pale and trembling.

  
Hoon ran towards him and made his robe an umbrella to shield Soonyoung from the rain.

“H-Hoom?” Soonyoung weakly called out.

“Why didn’t you run away?”

The other weakly smiled. “I told you, I’ll wait for you.”

“Dumdum.” Hoon’s tears are already streaming down his face.

“Let’s go. Let’s run away.” Hoon took Soonyoung’s hand to help him stand up.

The other just shook his head. “I have no strength left.”

Hoon felt his heart crushing seeing Soonyoung’s weak state. “Don’t say that. Let’s go back to your time. I want to be with you.”

He crouched down and wrapped his arms around Soonyoung. “Let’s go and eat that pizza you’re bragging. Let me watch your final showcase.”

Soonyoung, with all his strength left, wiped Hoon’s tears away. “You have so many things to do here, Prince Hoon.”

“N-No, I don’t want to be the king. I don’t want to take that lonely road. I-I just want to be happy.” Hoon cried on Soonyoung’s shoulder. “I want to be happy with you.”

“Your Highness, rewrite the history. Don’t let the future label you as someone ruthless or someone heartless.”

Soonyoung’s voice is getting weaker.   
“I know you’ll be someone great. I know you’ll be able to do great things for this country. Most importantly, I want you to be always happy.” Soonyoung weakly told the prince.

The other is sobbing uncontrollably. “I can be happy if you’re here with me.”  
Soonyoung shook his head.

“I’m not from here.”

Hoon cried harder. “Then, let me go with you.”

“Stay here, and do great things. I know you will.”

“Soonyoung-ah~ wait for me.”

“Please, don’t forget about me.” Soonyoung finally said before everything turned to black.

  
                       👑⭐️

 

Soonyoung’s eyes fluttered open and he saw a white ceiling above him.

He felt something stinging his arm. When he looked at it, there’s a dextrose attached to his arm.

“Soonyoung? Soonyoung! Thank heavens! You’re finally awake!” Junhui hugged his friend tightly.

  
“What happened?” He weakly asked as he felt pain on his head.

“You fainted in the studio. We’re so worried about you! I told you to stop overworking yourself.” His friend nagged but Soonyoung is already scrolling through his phone. “What are you doing?”

Soonyoung searched for Lee Hoon. The articles showed different results than the last time he remembered.

Lee Hoon is the most benevolent king to ever reign the Joseon dynasty.

He started tearing up again. He clutched Jun’s shirt tightly. “Thank God, it’s not a dream.”

He also searched for the details concerning his life. He wants to know if he lived his life happily and if he was able to have his own family.

It showed nothing.

 

Two weeks later, it’s finally the day of their final showcase. Soonyoung was able to choreograph the folk dance his history professor assigned to him.

He was able to, even if every time he hears the song, he immediately thought of that person.

  
That person with the most beautiful yet the saddest eyes.

He felt a huge hole inside his heart. he can’t help but tear up whenever he remembers all that happened.

  
He wants to believe those are just dreams but it all feels so real.

So real that he still feels the sparks when their skins touched. He can still hear the sound of his laughter. He can still feel his lips against his.

Time is playing a big fucking joke on him.

  
And it...hurts.

  
Is it just an illusion? Imagination? A dream?

Soonyoung immediately went down the stage after their performance. He ran outside, clutching his chest.

His dream plays inside his head like old tapes.

He leaned against the wall and cried his heart out.

  
Soonyoung got startled when he saw a hand giving him a handkerchief.

“I-I’m okay.”

“You are not okay.”

Soonyoung’s ears immediately perked up when he heard that voice.

He looked at the person handing him the handkerchief. His eyes grew wide, his heart beating loudly inside his chest.

 

“I told you to wait for me, right?”


End file.
